


Captain Kai

by mariothellama



Series: Kai and Jule [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Time (Memories of), Idiots in Love, Jule being seductive, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Jule messages Kai after watching Kai's first game as captain for Leverkusen.Set after the German Cup game, Leverkusen v. Stuttgart
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Kai and Jule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Captain Kai

_You looked so fucking sexy with that captain’s armband. It made me so horny!_

_You’re always horny, Brandt!_

_Only for you, Havertz!_

_Want to talk face to face? Understand if you don’t._

_No, happy for you. Want to see you._

The screen went fuzzy for a moment before Jule flickered into life, grinning into his mobile. He looked tired. Kai guessed he hadn’t slept very well. He knew exactly how it felt. All too well, if he was honest with himself. But they’d always been there for each other, celebrating victory and consoling each other in defeat. Even if it was harder now, the seventy-five kilometres that lay between them feeling like an ocean at times.

‘Congratulations. You made it to the next round. And in your first game as captain too. I know how much that must have meant.’

‘We weren’t very good … ’ Kai started to reply.

‘Stop it! You’re through to the next round. You have the chance to do it right next time. That’s the only thing that matters. Enjoy it tonight.’

‘I’m sorry I could only send you a message last night.’

‘That’s okay. You had to focus on your own game. And I probably wasn’t in the mood for anything else anyway.’

‘You were good … ’

‘Not good enough. Or at least far too late. But let’s not talk about that. You’re still wearing too many clothes for my liking.’

‘Are you wearing anything at all?’ Kai had to ask, feeling slightly disturbed by the sight of a naked-from-the waist up Julian. He was so pink and soft and … well naked. It really shouldn’t have been a turn on, but it was.

Jule was wriggling determinedly, the hand that wasn’t holding his phone under the duvet. ‘Not any more,’ he proclaimed, brandishing his briefs aloft in triumph.

Kai swallowed hard, suddenly extremely hot, blood rushing to his groin. He knew that look on Jule’s face all too well. His boyfriend could look so cute and innocent, angelic even. But sometimes he just had that glint in his eye, the one that said ‘I am going to seduce the pants off you and you will be totally unable to resist me’. And Kai never could resist, even if he wanted to. But he didn’t like to make it too easy either, to let Julian know that he was like putty in his hands.

‘Don’t think you’re going to get me naked without working for it, Brandt.’

‘Oh, I fully intend working for it. Working very, very hard, just like you’re going to be very, very hard very, very soon.’

Okay, Jule was obviously determined to seduce him and Kai was up for it – in every sense of the word! – even if he was still concealing the fact that he was already half hard under the blanket that covered his lower body.

‘I’ll give you a head start.’ Putting his phone down for a moment, he stripped off his t-shirt before letting Jule see what he’d done. He couldn’t help feeling a bit smug at how his usually equally smug boyfriend couldn’t help licking his lips at what he saw.

But what Julian said next surprised him. ‘Do you remember the first time we were together? As more than friends? The first time we crossed the line, so to speak?’

Of course Kai remembered that. How could he forget? It had been a night a bit like this. After a game. A loss. That feeling of emptiness and helplessness. He hadn’t wanted to be alone and Jule had followed him to his flat, wordlessly taking his overnight bag out of the car and bringing it inside. Nothing had been said, neither of them wanting to put the question into words.

They’d got ready for bed together, curling up under the duvet, talking softly under the intimate cover of darkness, saying things that they might not have said in daylight - about their hopes, their fears. They’d both given up so much to get to this stage, left their homes and families when they were still just kids. And now they stood on the cusp of achieving everything they’d dreamed of. But it was all so fragile. An injury. A bad patch. The wrong transfer decision. Everything was so fragile, could so easily melt away like a snowflake in the hand, beautiful but short-lived.

But with Jule he could be open and honest, admit that he was sometimes scared. And with Jule he could be still be a normal young guy, just enjoying life, enjoying playing football. It was still … fun. The way it had been when he was a boy. He couldn’t imagine not having Jule in his life, even if both of them had known that that day would come.

They’d fallen asleep eventually, the sound of Julian breathing peacefully next to him lulling him into sleep, the sleep he’d thought would never come. He’d woken a few hours later, the darkness still a soft blanket that enveloped them, insulating them from the ‘real’ world outside.

Jule’s hand was on his thigh. They’d touched before, touched in a way that was not normal for two guys who were just good friends. But it had never gone anywhere, always something fleeting and transient. This time was different, however.

Julian’s voice had been quiet that night, no more than a whisper, ‘As soon as you say no, I’ll stop. I promise.’

It was Jule’s voice that shook him out of his trip down memory lane. ‘I can’t be with you tonight. So you need to imagine my hand on you. Just listen to my voice. Do what I tell you.’

He leaned back, surrendering himself to Jule, letting his voice seduce him.

‘Do you remember that night, Kai? My hand on your thigh. Tracing slow circles on your skin, long, slow and careful, my thumb caressing you where you are so soft and sensitive. I caressed you until you were totally and utterly relaxed. Ready and begging for more.’

Fuck, that was arousing. Almost as arousing as when Jule had done it for real for the first time. He’d never thought that he’d be into phone sex, but long-distance relationships demanded creativity.

‘Are you touching yourself, Kai? Are you touching yourself and imagining me doing it?’

‘Yessssss,’ he breathed. ‘It feels good, but not as good as when you do it.’

‘I know,’ was Jule’s annoyingly smug response, ‘but you’ll have to make do for now. Slide your hand up further, cupping your balls through your briefs, just like I did. And I’ll never forget how you moaned for me. Just like you’re moaning for me now. You were so brave. All this was so new for you and you were so open, so ready for everything.’

He was achingly hard by now, sticky against his briefs, but he didn’t want to hurry this to its natural conclusion. Rubbing and caressing his balls, while Julian told him how hot he was, was definitely one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced.

‘And then you slipped your hand inside my briefs, tentatively at first,’ he prompted

‘Yes, I did. But I think tonight you can take them off. We’ve done this quite a lot since then.’

He certainly wasn’t going to argue, struggling out of his underwear and pulling the blanket back so that Julian could see how aroused he was.

‘You’re gorgeous,’ Jule’s voice was thick with lust. ‘I long to taste you, but I’ll have to make do with watching you take care of yourself. For now.’

Kai was only too happy to oblige, slowly stroking his dick, letting Julian see how it twitched under his fingers, stroking the skin before taking himself in his hand, wrapping his fingers round his rock hard dick.

‘I’m imagining how good you feel, your dick all smooth and silky under my fingers but yet so hard. I adore your gorgeous dick, Kai. It feels so good in my hand, in my mouth. I love how you taste. I love how you moan and whine for me. How your face screws up when you come.’

That was it. That was what drove Kai over the edge, his toes curling and his back arching as he came hard with Jule’s name on his lips. He always needed a moment to recover afterwards and Jule gave him that time. Once his breathing had almost returned to normal, he cleaned himself up with his discarded briefs before turning on his side to look directly at his phone, propping it up to get a better view of Jule.

Jule had obviously come as well. He was not only pink and flushed, still breathing a little heavily, but he had that soft look on his face, the one that Kai knew was his blissed-out expression.

‘So that turned you on as well,’ he joked.

‘You always turn me on, Havertz. But yes, the sight of you getting yourself off like that was definitely a turn on. You were so glorious, so confident in your own body, your own sexuality. Hiding nothing. That was so sexy.’

‘I have you to thank for that.’

‘I just helped you along the way.’

But it was true. Jule had made him confident with who he was. That first night, after Jule had made him come, he’d been determined to return the favour even if he’d been unsure and clumsy about it. He’d never touched another guy’s dick, but Jule’s reaction had made it easier for him. All those little moans and sighs. How hard Jule was for him. How Jule came utterly undone under his touch.

There had been other nights, growing in confidence in exploring each other’s bodies. They were friends the way they’d always been but now there was an extra layer to their relationship. And then he’d experienced Julian’s mouth on him, kissing his way down his body. Taking him in his mouth. He blushed at the memory of how embarrassingly quickly he’d come in Jule’s mouth that first time.

It had been a surprisingly long time before they had kissed, making out on the sofa one afternoon. He had kissed Jule, suddenly desperate to know what it felt like to kiss a guy. And it had felt much better than he’d imagined. It was different from kissing a girl but not that different. It was still soft, deep, wet and intimate, their bodies pressed tight together, Jule’s tongue in his mouth sending shivers down his spine.

They hadn’t gone all the way yet, hadn’t had sex, even if Jule said that what they were doing was most definitely having sex. He wanted it one day, just wasn’t ready for it yet and Jule had never put pressure on him, never would.

He didn’t know if he was gay. He liked girls, he knew that. But he liked Julian more. Couldn’t imagine a life without him. And he definitely liked Jule in a physical way as well. As in really liked him like that. Maybe he was bi? Maybe he was just bi for Jule? But it didn’t matter. They were Kai and Jule. Bravertz. One team. And that was the only label that mattered.

They talked for a bit before finally saying goodnight. They would see each other the next day, even if there wasn’t much time between games this week. But still his last words were the way he ended all their long-distance chats.

‘Love you, Jule.’

And Julian always answered, ‘Love you too, Kai.’


End file.
